


Sarah ventures into the Wild West

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Liberty's Kids
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Based on a plot bubble presented by my dear friend Rose
Kudos: 3





	Sarah ventures into the Wild West

A greater lot of barbarians had never been witnessed! At least, not since she’d departed the welcome shores of England! Of that, Sarah was certain! She was relatively new to the Americas. When her father, a prominent Lord, and lawyer opted to send her westward to further her desire to become a journalist, she had gladly taken the stagecoach. But what she had fathomed awaited her on the glorious gleaming coast that invaded many a conversation- this had certainly NOT been it.

Everywhere there were unrefined and uncultured displays. Spitting, scratching, cursing, drinking- the list could stretch on for a blazing eternity. It was thoroughly disgusting. Gathering up the fabric of her skirts the disenchanted journalist plodded her way into the press. “Pardon me, miss. I’ve applied for a journalistic apprenticeship. I do have my travel papers, if that will be necessary.” Her voice is smooth and calm, nowhere near as rattled as she felt. Delicate fingers folded around the parchment in her hands. “The name is Sarah. Sarah Phillips. I believe you’ve been lead to expect me.”


End file.
